1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing siloxane copolymers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The preparation of siloxane copolymers and block copolymers is already known. The reaction of alkoxysilanes with silanol-terminated siloxanes to form alkoxysilyl-terminated siloxanes which are frequently used in crosslinkable compositions is likewise known, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,598 and EP-A 137 883. The fact that monoalkoxysilyl groups are not reactive in crosslinking reactions is exploited, for example, to achieve a desired degree of undercrosslinking. On the subject, reference may be made, for example, to EP-A 1 006 146.